


Get Lost With Me

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [12]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Closeted Character, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, jack x cryptids, shotgun days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "Just where I wanna be, lost in the Pacific North West with all the cryptids. At night.""I'd be more worried about the serial killers, but you do you.""What d'you mean youwouldbe worried? We're actively lost right now.""Yeah, but I'll protect you. I won't let Bigfoot take you.""You couldn't handle Bigfoot.""I could totally handle Bigfoot."[Jack and Sammy get lost during an all-nighter to a promotional event, silliness ensues.]





	Get Lost With Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt, come get me @ imadoctornotadipshit

"I think we took the wrong exit."

"No shit," Jack grumbles, squinting in a futile effort to see anything outside their headlights. They were supposed to be at the hotel around eleven... and the clock on the dash confirms that yep, it's nearer 2am now. He's starting to wonder if he should call and tell the convention to get in touch with their back-up host. "Just where I wanna be, lost in the Pacific North West with all the cryptids. At night."

"I'd be more worried about the serial killers, but you do you," Sammy kicks his feet up on the dashboard in the passenger seat, ignoring Jack's smack to his shin in an effort to get his boots back on the floor. He's been remarkably calm about the whole thing, having popped a Xanax, settled down with his flask, and surrendered himself to the fact that if he's not  _at_ the gig, then at least he can't fuck it up. Jack's not sure if he finds that relieving or concerning, personally, but at least the talent being chill works for him as a producer.

"What d'you mean you  _would_ be worried? We're actively lost right now."

"Yeah, but I'll protect you," Sammy promises, shooting Jack what he thinks is a winning smile but is actually... okay, it is quite charming. But Jack is biased and Sammy is stupid and they're still lost. "I won't let Bigfoot take you."

"You couldn't handle Bigfoot."

"I could totally handle Bigfoot," he protests, acting out his imaginary conversation with unnecessary pointing. "I'd get in his face and I'd say 'hey, fuckface, gimme my man back or so help me'. And he'd let you go."

"So you'd call Bigfoot a fuckface and intimidate him into giving up his latest forest bride?" Jack summarises, incredulously, even though Sammy calling him his man still causes a little flutter in his chest because he so rarely hears it out loud.

"Exactly," Sammy rests his hands behind his head, very pleased with himself. "You're my forest bride, he can't have you."

"What if I'm secretly into bears, though?" Jack shoots back, keeping his voice deadpan even as he fights the urge to smirk. "Big hairy guy like that, bet he'd have a huge cock."

"Do we really have to talk about Bigfoot's cock? He could have like... a cloaca, or something." 

"Isn't that chickens?"

"You're the cryptid guy, you tell me," Sammy finally takes his feet down and reluctantly sits up a little, peering out into the darkness. "Can you even see where we're going?"

"I mean, I haven't hit anything yet," on this bullshit escapade, Jack figures that's an achievement. "I'm gonna find a rest stop or something and pull over, this is rapidly approaching horror movie territory."

"Yeah, but at least you're the final girl," Sammy reaches over to squeeze his knee like that's a compliment, and Jack would smack him again if he had the energy. 

"Babe, please. You know they'd kill my slutty gay ass in the first five minutes."

"You're not  _that_ slutty."

"You knew me in college, Sammy. Those sins don't get forgiven," he sighs with relief when he catches sight of an actual illuminated sign up ahead, and takes the turning which will apparently lead them to a motel with vacancies. And hopefully phone reception so he can figure out where the hell they are. "Alright, let's stop for the night and try again in the morning. If we start out early we should still be able to make it."

"Depending on how far out of the way we've gone."

"At this point, I'll be happy if we haven't slipped into a parallel dimension," Jack mutters, jumping in surprise when Sammy leans over to smack a kiss to his cheek. They may be in the dark in the middle of nowhere, but he doesn't think Sammy's ever shown that kind of affection out in the wild. "What was that for?"

"Because I know you have a parallel dimension theory and I know you're gonna tell me all about it."

"Look, I didn't invent the multiverse concept. I just think it's perfectly reasonable that..."

Sammy sits back with a smile and closes his eyes, letting Jack's voice carry him through the dark. There's no one else he'd rather get lost with.


End file.
